


A Long Time Away

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Mick only learned about Deanna Richards' death two days after the fact while scrolling a rock n' roll news site because scrolling a real news site always gave him a headache.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A Long Time Away

Mick only learned about Deanna Richards' death two days after the fact while scrolling a rock n' roll news site because scrolling a _real_ news site always gave him a headache. He barely glanced at the headline, and then he'd paused, startled by the headline. 

With his coffee cooling on the table, and with a thick sense of dread seeping through his soul, Mick clicked on the article and briefly skimmed through it, only getting the vague details before he looked up. Nikki immediately shook his head in negative. "Nope. Nuh-uh, I'm not ready to talk about it." He said. 

"Okay." Mick knew that there was no reason to argue. "Are you alright?" He already knew the answer, but figured that he could ask, to melt Nikki's walls a little bit more, trying to get through to the other side. 

"No." Nikki replied stiffly. "My sister called me, asked if I wanted to see her. I said no. I didn't want to see her, I didn't think she deserved that." He said, the forced stoicism of his voice betrayed by his hands, which were shaking. 

Mick nodded, wincing at a cramp in his neck. "I don't think she did, either." He said, and Nikki stood up. Mick watched out of the corner of his eye as Nikki walked over and got down onto his knees slowly. "You can talk to me, you know, you've always been able to." Mick knew that Nikki would never do it willingly, though, because that was just his personality. 

With his head resting on Mick's thigh, Nikki nodded. "Okay." He said. 

Lowering his hand to rest on Nikki's neck, gently stroking his thick hair, Mick decided that it would be a long coming before Nikki would be himself again, truly and completely. "Okay." He agreed. 

Nikki sniffed and rubbed his face against Mick's jeans. "I want to hate her." He whispered, voice muffled by the rough material. 

"Yeah." Mick said. 

"But she's my mother." Nikki paused. "Was." He said, and then he looked up at Mick. "I'm tired." Nikki said. 

"I know." Mick rubbed Nikki's scalp with his fingers. "You'll be okay." 


End file.
